Trusted Love
by DragPanda0267
Summary: Tao dan Kris, sepasang kekasih yang harus berpisah selama beberapa tahun karna suatu masalah.


Lovely Love

Author : DragPanda0267

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Pair : TaoRis OF COURSE!

Disclaimer : Mereka milik orang tua masing-masing dan SMEnt , Author cuma pinjem buat jadi tokoh -_-v

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FIC . IF YOU HATE ME OR MY FF , PLEASE CLICK BACK. NO BASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Okay, daripada berlama-lama , Happy Reading, ENJOY! ^^

…

Tao dan Kris sedang berjalan beriringan, mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Jadi tadi kau benar-benar menendang namja itu, si Cho Kyuhyun namja evil itu?" Suara baritone khas milik Kris, namja tampan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tao itu terdengar.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat kesal ia menghina kantung mata ku ini! Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkannya ge?" Tao berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris menatap namja imut disebelahnya sambil sedikit terkekeh. Tao menyilangkan tangannhya didepan dada.

"Kenapa tertawa ge? Kau juga ingin menghina kantung mata sialan ku ini?" Tao menatap tajam kearah Kris.

"Tentu tidak Tao-er , aku tertawa karna merasa lucu kau menghina kantung mata mu yang indah itu. Kenapa kau ingin menghilangkannya? Itu kan ciri khasmu."

Pipi Tao sedikit merona mendengar Kris mengatakan bahwa kantung matanya indah. Tetapi sambil terus mempoutkan bibirnya ia berkata,

"Jika ini bagus ge, kenapa mereka semua menghinaku karna kantung mataku yang kau bilang indah ini? Kau berbohong ne?"

"Tidak Babe, aku serius. Aku sangat sangat menyukai kantung matamu ini, My Baby Panda…" Ucap Kris lembut sambil menyentuh kedua belah pipi tembam Tao.

Seketika Tao merasa wajahnya menghangat. Iya tahu, pasti sekarang wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus karna perkataan Kris barusan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha, lihat wajahmu memerah , kenapa My Baby Panda, kau malu?" Kris tertawa kecil kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao yang masih menunduk malu.

"T-tidak, aku hanya sedik…" Sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris mendongakkan kepala Tao kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik Tao.

Chup

2 detik, Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu ia menatap Tao yang termangu dengan membelalakkan mata panda nya. Terkejut karna apa yang dilakukan Kris barusan.

Kris menatap Tao dalam. Kemudian berkata lagi sambil kedua tangannya masih menempel di pipi Chubby Tao.

"Babe, jangan dengarkan kata mereka, ne? Kantung matamu adalah salah satu hal favorit ku yang berada pada tubuhmu, jika mereka menghinamu lagi, aku akan menghajar mereka kemudian membuang mereka ke saturnus karna telah menghina salah satu hal yang paling aku sukai didunia."

Kris berbicara panjang lebar kemudian menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir plum Tao yang masih terdiam, tersanjung dengan semua yang Kris katakan barusan.

Kemudian melepaskan tangan dan bibirnya dari wajah Tao setelah beberapa lama.

Tao mendongak dengan sedikit air mata yang jatuh dari mata pandanya kemudian secepat kilat memeluk Kris erat sebelum berkata didalam pelukan Kris,

"Xie-xie Kris-Gege, Wo Ai Ni." Kris tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Tao nya.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni , My Baby Panda…"

"Tapi ge, tadi kau bilang kantung mataku adalah salah satu hal kan? Memangnya apalagi yang kau suka dariku?"

"Tentu saja semuanya , Babe. Pipi Chubby mu, bibir plum mu yang menggoda dan tubuh sexy mu ini…" Kris menyeringai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan tangan yang masih merangkul pinggang Tao.

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Sebelum ia membuka mulut Kris mencium lagi bibirnya kilat kemudian berlari menghindari martial art Tao yang akan diluncurkan ke tubuhnya.

"YAK! WU YI FAN PERVERT!" Tao berteriak kemudian berlari mengejar Kris yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya dengan senyum kemenangan karna berhasil menjahili Tao-nya.

…

Mereka sudah berjalan beriringan kembali dengan Tao yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan Kris yang masih saja tersenyum kemenangan . Mereka sudah berkejar"an dan akhirnya Tao mendapatkan Kris dengan menarik tas nya. Tetapi sebelum ia melancarkan wushu nya terhadap Kris, Kris menahan tangannya lalu berkata,

"A-aku akan membelikanmu tas Gucci terbaru yang kau mau itu." Kris menunjukkan cengirannya sambil tangan sebelahnya membentuk tanda peace.

Tao terdiam dan kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja akan menjitak kepala Kris.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didepan rumah mereka masing-masing. Rumah mereka berseberangan, oleh karna itu juga mereka selalu pulang dan berangkat bersama.

"Sampai jumpa Kris Ge, ingat, jangan lupakan janjimu membelikan ku tas Gucci yang ku mau!" Tao memperingati Kris sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Arraseo…" Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tiba-tiba …

Chup

Tao kini dengan sedikit berjinjit –karna kris sedikit lebih tinggi darinya- menempelkan bibir plumnya ke bibir sexy #plak milik Kris.

Lama, bibir Tao masih saja menempel di bibir Kris, tanpa lumatan atau apapun, hanya ciuman kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang tersirat didalam ciumannya.

2 menit kemudian Tao melepaskan bibirnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Annyeong Kris-Gege ku tersayang, Wo Ai Ni. "

Tao berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil terus tersenyum bahagia, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpaku didepan rumahnya sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Tao, namja panda kesayangannya. Ia berbisik pelan.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni , Baby Panda…" Ia tersenyum senang kemudian segera memasuki rumahnya karna hari sudah menjelang malam.

…

Hari-hari Tao dan Kris terus berlalu seperti itu, berangkat dan pulang bersama, mengakhiri hari mereka dengan kecupan di bibir masing-masing , atau kencan setiap minggu.

Hari-hari mereka selalu dihiasi dengan cinta dari keduanya.

Hingga tidak terasa, mereka sudah akan menghadapi kelulusan sekolah.

…

Tao dan Kris baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah menghadiri acara kelulusan mereka. Mereka berencana berjalan-jalan dahulu ketaman sebelum pulang.

Tetapi ada yang aneh. Tao merasa hari ini Kris terlihat sering melamun dan jarang tersenyum. Ia sudah menanyakan pada Gege tercintanya tersebut tetapi Kris hanya menjawab ia tidak apa-apa. Tetapi tetap saja Tao merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang buruk.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggang Tao kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Apakah Tao mau eskrim?" Kris menatap Tao yang sedang memelototi tukang eskrim yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Tao mengangguk malu karna ketahuan oleh Gege nya tersebut sedang memandangi tukan eskrim.

"Sebentar ya, akan Gege belikan ." Kris kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tukang eskrim tersebut dan membeli sebuah cone besar eskrim stroberi, rasa kesukaan Tao.

Setelah membayar ia kembali ke tempat ia dan Tao duduk tadi kemudian memberikan eskrimnya.

"Ini eskrim mu, Tao-er…" Kris memberikan eskrim itu sambil tersenyum hangat pada Tao.

Tao meraih eskrim tersebut kemudian tersenyum pada Gege nya tersebut.

"Xie-xie ge… Tapi, apakah Gege tidak beli eskrim juga?" Tao mulai memakan eskrimnya sabil menatap heran Kris yang sedang memandanginya memakan eskrim itu.

"Ani.. Gege sedang tidak ingin eskrim, Gege ingin melihat Tao makan eskrim saja." Kris menjawab kemudian tersenyum melihat sedikit bekas eskrim menempel di sudut bibir Tao.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao yang masih terheran.

"A-ada apa ge?" Tao bertanya gugup.

'OMO! Ini terlalu dekat, Kris gege terlalu tampan!' Tao membatin.

Chup.

Kris menciumi bibir Tao sambil menjilati bekas eskrim yang menempel di sekitar bibir plum Tao. Seketika Tao memejamkan matanya. Tetapi ada yang salah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari ciuman Kris yang ini. Seperti menyiratkan….kesedihan.

Setelah merasa bibir Tao cukup bersih, Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bahkan saat memakan eskrim kau masih berantakan begitu, Babe…" Kris tersenyum puas sambil menatap Tao yang menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Gege pervert!" Tao berseru kecil kemudian memakan kembali eskrimnya tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang terkekeh mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan.

Tak lama kemudian eskrim itu habis. Tao berjalan pelan menuju kotak sampah didekatnya untuk membuang bekas eskrim tersebut kemudian kembali duduk disamping Kris.

"Tao, ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu." Tao sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kris yang bernada… sedih, mungkin?

"Bicara saja Ge, aku mendengarkan." Tao pun menoleh kearah Kris yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, dengan bola mata hazelnut milik nya yang terlihat sedang menatap kosong, sambil tersenyum. Berusaha menghalau firasat buruk yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aku… akan pergi ke kanada mulai besok. Appa menyuruhku untuk kuliah disana dan mengambil jurusan bisnis." Kris berkata cepat sambil menahan airmata nya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis didepan Tao.

Tao tersentak. Ternyata ini. Firasat buruknya ternyata benar. Ia… akan berpisah dengan Gege tercintanya ini.

"Be-berapa lama Ge?" Suara Tao terdengar sangat parau, seperti menahan tangis walaupun beberapa Kristal matanya telah jatuh menitik.

Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao. Ia tidak tahan lagi, airmatanya akhirnya jatuh karna melihat namja yang ia cintai itu menangis. Dadanya terasa sungguh sesak.

"Mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun, Baby. Appa juga menyuruhku untuk mengurusi perusahaan nya disana setelah kuliah." Suara Kris juga terdengar sangat parau kini.

Airmata mulai jatuh dengan derasnya dari bola mata obsidian milik Tao. Kris yang terkejut dengan cepat memeluk Tao erat.

"A-aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu ge… Hiks… Apa Gege sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa Gege membenciku sehingga Gege ingin meninggalkanku disini dan mencari kekasih lain disana? Aku minta maaf ge, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan gege, hiks, aku tidak akan manja lagi, hiks, aku tidak akan merepotkan gege lagi, tapi aku mohon gege tetaplah tinggal disini… hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku ge… hiks…"

Airmata Kris semakin berjatuhan mendengar ucapan dari suara parau milik Tao, namja yang selama ini ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, namja yang selalu mengisi harinya, namja yang selalu membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta, apa itu rasanya berdebar saat mereka bersentuhan…

"Tidak Tao, gege sangat mencintaimu, gege tidak membencimu Tao, gege bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mencari kekasih baru disana karna gege hanya mecintaimu.."

"Tetapi mengapa gege ingin meninggalkan Tao? Apa gege bosan dengan Tao?" Tao menangis semakin keras, membuat Kris yang mendengarnya semakin merasa sakit di bagian dadanya karna mendengar orang yang sangat ia cintai ini menangis keras karna dirinya.

"Tidak Tao, gege tidak pernah bosan dengan Tao, gege selalu senang saat bersama Tao. Tetapi ini semua perintah Appa gege Tao. Ini bukan keinginan gege, gege sendiri tidak ingin berpisah dengan Tao.."

"Hiks… tidak bisakah gege tetap tinggal? Hiks… jangan tinggalkan Tao sendiri disini ge…" Tao makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Kris.

"Gege tidak bisa tao… Maafkan gege…" Kris terus memeluk Tao sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Tao, menghirup dalam-dalam pheromone milik Tao.

"Tapi bagaimana jika gege melupakan aku? Bagaimana jika gege menemukan kekasih yang lebih baik dariku disana?" Tao tidak lagi menangis keras, tetapi sesekali masih terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Untuk itu, malam ini gege akan memberikan sesuatu padamu, agar gege selalu mengingatmu, dan agar kau tau bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik seorang Wu Yi Fan…."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berlutut di hadapan Tao. Mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dari dalam sakunya kemudian membukanya dihadapan Tao.

Tao tersentak. Didalam kotak itu, terdapat 2 pasang cincin. Dengan tulisan di bagian dalam salah satu cincin :

"Wu Yi Fan's, #271210" , dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan "Wu Zi Tao's, #271210"

27 Desember 2010 , itu hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Tao kembali menangis.

"Huang Zi Tao, maukah kau menjadi milikku, Wu Yi Fan, lalu menungguku sampai aku kembali dan kemudian mengganti margamu ketika tiba saatnya aku kembali kesini? Maukah kau berjanji padaku akan terus mencintaiku dan mengingatku selama menungguku?"

Kris tersenyum dengan airmata yang sesekali masih terjatuh dari mata hazelnutnya, menatap mata obsidian Tao yang terus mengeluarkan airmata.

"A-aku mau Ge. Aku akan terus mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau kembali."

Kris tersenyum haru kemudian memasangkan cincin bertuliskan "Wu Yi Fan's, #271210" di jari manis Tao yang terus menangis bahagia. Cincin itu adalah pendanda bagi Tao, bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik seseorang dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain Wu Yi Fan, namja berambut pirang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Setelah selesai, Kris mengambil cincinnya yang satu lagi untuk ia gunakan di jari manisnya. Sebelum ia memasukkan jarinya ke cincin tersebut, tangan Tao menahannya.

Kris mendongak, menatap Tao heran.

"Biar aku yang pakaikan ge." Tao berkata dengan suara paraunya sambil tersenyum kemudian memakaikan jari itu di tangan Kris. Kris tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Wu Zi Tao. Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku." Kris menggenggam tangan Tao erat. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka, Dengan malam yang mulai menjelang, menjadi saksi bisu pengikatan janji Tao dan Kris.

…

Keesokan harinya…

Tao dan Kris sudah berada di bandara sekarang, Tao mengantar Kris sampai pintu keberangkatan. Hatinya sudah siap. Ia percaya terhadap Kris dan Kris percaya pada Tao. Mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain bahwa mereka akan saling mencintai walaupun mereka terpisah jarak beribu-ribu mil.

"Tao, sekarang aku harus berangkat. Ingat, kau sudah ditandai oleh seorang WU YI FAN. Jangan lupakan itu, yaksok?"

"Arraseo ge, kau juga, kau sudah memiliki WU ZI TAO disini, jangan lupakan itu!" Kris tersenyum kemudian mencium kembali bibir Tao yang akan sangat ia rindukan nanti sat ia berada disana. Menciumnya lama, tanpa lumatan, hanya cinta, dan rasa rindu yang amat besar.

'Pesawat tujuan Kanada akan segera berangkat. Silahkan para penumpang memasuki pesawat.' Suara petugas bandara terdengar oleh mereka. Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, mereka tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya ge." Tao tersenyum sedih. Kris yang melihatnya kemudian memeluk Tao erat.

"Tunggu aku, Baby. Wo Ai Ni, Jeongmal Saranghae, Nae Baby Panda."

"Ne ge, Wo Ye Ai Ni, Nado Jeongmal Saranghae, My Lovely Gege." Tao balas memeluk Kris.

Suara petugas bandara kembali terdengar. Kris dan Tao melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kemudian Kris mulai berjalan menuju pesawat. Melambaikan tangannya pada Tao.

Tao melambaikan tangannya kembali pada Kris. Terus menatap tubuh kekasihnya tersebut sampai menghilang dibalik pintu keberangkatan. Kemudian membalikkab tubuhnya menuju tempat parkir mobil.

'Wo Ai Ni ge. Cepatlah kembali.' Batin Tao.

END

AAAA OAO Mianhae endingnya ngegantung gini. Gajekah? Anehkah? Nggak nge feel ne? JEONGMAL MIANHAE! Ini ff pertama author setelah hiatus beberapa bulan dari dunia per ff an, jadi tolong review nya ne? Kalo reviewnya banyak author bakal bikin sequelnya, oke? Gomawo^^

DON'T FORGET TO RCL ^^


End file.
